


Worth the wait

by Yuulittledemon



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Sayo is cute, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: Sayo really can't stay mad at them for too long.





	Worth the wait

Sayo silently tapped the only window of the room with her finger, waiting for her Soulmate to come out of the door.

It was only five A.M when the second year received a message from them, saying that they needed her for some ‘important thing’. If Sayo knew that the ‘important thing’ was sitting in an uncomfortable chair for two freaking hours then she would have said no.

Letting out a long sigh, the mint haired girl took out her phone to change the music she put earlier.

She was really irritated, (Y/N) knew that she had band practice this afternoon and that she needed sleep, so what the heck were they doing? She could be in bed, sleeping and dreaming peacefully about good things but noooo, (Y/N) had to spoil all of that.

Sometimes she wonders why she loves them. Could it be because of their outgoing personality? Or maybe because they have the habit of taking her hand in theirs when they are stressed? Or probably the fact that their eyes light up when they talk about something they like.

A light blush found its way on her pale cheeks. (Y/N) really is a beautiful person, and Sayo is the first one to say it. She really can’t be mad at them for long.

“Sayo?”

Their eyes meet and Sayo’s opened wide.

A beautiful mint cake was on (Y/N)’s hands, and a balloon was attached to their arm.

With their breath-taking smile, (Y/N) said with love.

“Happy first anniversary, Sayo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This one shot was for an ask from anon on my tumblr ! (https://lovelivexbandoriheadcanons.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this OS so I decided to post it here too! Hope you liked it!


End file.
